


Cherry blossom and candyfloss

by persephoneregina



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plugs, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Choi San, Bunny Wooyoung, Bunny Yeosang, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Shot, Coming Untouched, Dom Park Seonghwa, Dom/sub, Edging, Established Relationship, Finger Fucking, Fingering, Group Sex, Kisses, Kitten San, M/M, Master Seonghwa, Master/Pet, OT4, Orgy, Pet Names, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Choi San, Switch Jung Wooyoung, Switch Kang Yeosang, Top Park Seonghwa, lots of kisses, love and sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneregina/pseuds/persephoneregina
Summary: “Wooyoungie… -murmurs Yeosang, with his velvet smooth voice, warm and alluring- Do you think we can do it without Seonghwa hyung finding out?”“I don’t know, Sangie… -There’s a second of fear in his eyes, but it is promptly replaced by a spark of excitement- ...Wanna find out?” Wooyoung smirks, mischievously, and one of the black bunny ears of his headband suddenly flops down on one of his eyes.San feels a sudden heat flare take over his groin and a slight twitch agitates his shaft against the smooth fabric of his silk underwear.“Oh, look, Woo… Baby is eager.” Yeosang says, with a smile, staring right at San’s crotch and gently touching along the shaft of his hard-on, indulging with his fingertips on the wet fabric hugging the tip of his dick.“Oh, poor sweet angel. Should we do something about it?”
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa/Jung Wooyoung/Choi San
Comments: 13
Kudos: 169





	Cherry blossom and candyfloss

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I had this idea of an OT4 WooSanSangHwa with bunny WooSang, kitty San and Master Seonghwa and I just had to get it out of my system, so here I am again with a whole 8 pages AU of shameless dick rubrubs of various kinds.  
> I have tried to give to this little piece of porn with absolutely no plot whatsofuckingever a bit of structure... It's kinda long for my standards but I have to say it has been both challenging and extremely enjoyable to write.  
> I really hope you'll like it and, in case you do, please leave a comment or kudos!!!  
> They are always super appreciated and mean the world to me since it's a great motivation and it makes me feel very much loved.  
> As always, you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/persefoneregina) if you'd like to follow me and be updated on my future works and projects!
> 
> Have a nice read, love you all!!!

# Cherry blossom and Candyfloss

# 

Cherry blossom and candyfloss.

That’s what his room smells like.

Cherry blossom and candyfloss.

These are the colors of the silk pillows and the bed sheets and the curtains and the carpets.

Cherry blossom and candyfloss.

That’s what San tastes like.

That’s the flavour and the scent that fills Yeosang’s and Wooyoung’s nostrils and tongues as they lay next to him, on a duvet that feels like a cloud against their skins, and lazily nibble on his neck, suck his tongue, kiss his lips.

The three beauties love to have some sweet cuddling time together, where they take care of each other and rile each other up in eager wait for their handsome dominator to arrive.

Soft moans and sloppy kissing sounds fill the air in the room, as their bodies get tangled together, legs intertwining and hands running on scorching hot skin.

“Sanie -whispers Wooyoung in the boy’s ear- Pretty Sanie, sweet Sanie… Let me take you…”

Wooyoung’s voice has, on San, the same effect of a siren’s song: hypnotizing, compelling, enthralling… He knows Seonghwa doesn’t allow anyone else but himself to take him. These are the rules, and he really strives to abide by them, but still... still, there is something about Wooyoung, that is sinful and tempting, and San finds himself helpless and incapable to resist to him.

He is about to answer, eyes glossy with lusting tears, when Yeosang grabs his face to kiss him and forcefully bite his lower lip with his snaggly teeth.

“Really, Sanie? -Yeosang takes some time to nibble around the contour of San’s lips- And what about me? Do you really love Wooyoung more than you love me?”

“No, no, of course I love you too Sangie… I love you so much…” San mewls, looking for Yeosang’s lips once more, to properly show his adoration through his needy kisses, that make the other boy whimper, smugly.

In the meantime, Wooyoung travels with his hands all the way down the curve of San’s hip, to meet the lacey hem of his pink thigh-highs and fidget with the ruffled fabric, pulling it apart to slide in with his fingers to sink inside the flesh of San’s buttery soft thighs, while he trails the profile of his body with the tip of his nose, deeply inhaling San’s heavenly perfume.

Cherry blossom and candyfloss.

Wooyoung closes his eyes as he almost gets high on the fragrance. A fragrance that talks to his heart and to his senses about the marvelous creature named San, with his beautiful skin, his melancholic eyes, his pink lips, his lean, chiselled body, his sweet voice and his gentle soul.

In the meantime, Yeosang leans down towards Wooyoung’s face, to rub their noses together and to playfully sprinkle it with adorable pecks.

“Wooyoungie… -murmurs Yeosang, with his velvet smooth voice, warm and alluring- Do you think we can do it without Seonghwa hyung finding out?”

“I don’t know, Sangie… -There’s a second of fear in his eyes, but it is promptly replaced by a spark of excitement- ...Wanna find out?” Wooyoung smirks, mischievously, and one of the black bunny ears of his headband suddenly flops down on one of his eyes.

San feels a sudden heat flare take over his groin and a slight twitch agitates his shaft against the smooth fabric of his silk underwear.

“Oh, look, Woo… Baby is eager.” Yeosang says, with a smile, staring right at San’s crotch and gently touching along the shaft of his hard-on, indulging with his fingertips on the wet fabric hugging the tip of his dick.

“Oh, poor sweet angel. Should we do something about it?” Wooyoung asks with ill concealed impatience, faking an innocent tone, as his hands join Yeosang’s ones and, together, they fondle San’s twitching shaft, making him moan as he squints and tosses under their touch.

As always, it’s Yeosang who takes the initiative.

He looks so innocent, in his babydoll, soft, white bunny ears and a fluffy, bunny tail plug, and yet he’s so strong and intimidating while he crawls up on top of San, spreading his legs wide to make room for himself and planting a trail of kisses from his perfect navel all the way down to the frills hemming his panties.

Yeosang nuzzles on the soft fabric, deeply inhaling, before grabbing the silk panties with his mouth and pulling them down, to reveal the enchanting sight of San’s pretty, pink, glossy dick.

“Aww, look at you! All dewy, like a precious little flower!” Yeosang says, endeared, as he rubs his thumb along the slit and then brings it his mouth to fully savor it.

Wooyoung crawls next to him in no time, attracted by sight like a bee with honey.

“Can I?” He asks to Yeosang, his puppy eyes wide opened.

“By all means, suit yourself, love.” Yeosang answers, moving to the side and mindlessly lapping San’s ballsack.

San chokes on his breath at the hot touch of Yeosang’s tongue on his sensitive skin and, for as much as he is trying to be a good, silent kitten for them, he can’t hold a loud and needy moan as soon as Wooyoung softly clenches his lips around his shaft, embracing his tip in a sudden wave of heat and wetness that makes San’s mind go blank in a second.

“Greedy baby… -says Yeosang, with a giggle, as he kisses Wooyoung’s forehead and moves to the back of San, slowly and steadily playing with his pink cat tail plug, making San tremble uncontrollably with pleasure at the slightest inclination imposed by Yeosang- ...Fair enough, go ahead if you want to get down on him… I have plenty to eat here anyway.”

Then, he sinks his teeth in the smooth and soft flesh of San’s glutes, aggressively making his way to eat him out by pulling them apart and trailing along his rim a sloppy trail of saliva.

San quivers, his whole body uncontrollably shook by intense waves of heat and pleasure, as a cascade of moans and sighs slips out of his swollen, pink lips, in spite of all the helpless bites with which he tries to hold in the relentless relish coming with every kiss, every bite, every lick, every gagging, sucking, drooling sound coming from Wooyoung and Yeosang savagely feasting on his body. 

“P-please… Bunnies… Please… D-don’t… Don’t make me come, please… Seonghwa will be so mad if I come…” He tries to beg, thoughts of regret slowly crowding his mind, but neither of them seems to be willing to let go of him.

Contrariwise, he feels Yeosang pulling down his panties to rub the tip of his hard cock against his hole, still stretched after all the hours spent with his cat tail plug on, and pushing it inside of him after drizzling an unnecessary abundant amount of lube all over his rim.

“Are you scared, Sanie? Does Master Seonghwa scare you so much? And still, here you are, being so warm and sucking my dick in with your precious insides, so needy for more, like you were meant to be fucked by me.” Yeosang murmurs in his ear, making San surrender to the magic spell cast by his charming words, luring him to give up all of his defenses and to allow him to take him however he pleases. And Yeosang is not going to go easy on his little kitten, now that he can eventually have him, after spending so much time lusting for him and fantasizing about how it would have felt to actually own him: as soon as he is completely in, he lets out a sigh, heavy with pleasure and lust, against San’s nape, wrapping his hands tight in the muscles of his shoulders and he begins to push deep inside of him with a desperate pace, ruthlessly hitting his sweet spot, high on his sighs and on the unparalleled feeling of San unraveling under the steady thrusts of his hips.

“Good kitty… San, you’re… You’re such a good kitty… -Yeosang keeps on whispering, between one kiss and another on San’s back- So tight and warm… So obedient…”

San feels himself melting, completely subjugated, incapable to focus on anything that isn’t Yeosang pounding into him or Wooyoung sucking the life out of him, helplessly giving in to the powerful pleasure shaking his body like electricity, ears filled with Yeosang’s moans and groans, mouth dry, and hands tightly gripping on Wooyoung’s locks, instinctively pushing his head down to take all of him better, faster, deeper, until he releases his load into his mouth and, at the same time, feels Yeosang coming inside of him with choked growls.

Wooyoung surges from his spot, slowly, cleaning his mouth with his thumb before plopping down on the bed in front of San and meeting his lips, already waiting for Wooyoung’s, curled up in a soft pout; while in the meantime Yeosang catches back his breath and mindlessly traces the profile of San’s spine with the tip of his fingers, eyes shut in fissures and heart still racing.

“I love you so much…” Mewls San, entwining his fingers with Wooyoung’s and Yeosang’s ones.

“Love you too, kitten…” Whispers Yeosang, already slipping in a hazy drowsiness and sweetly spooning San, completely disheveled and appeased.

“Yes, precious, love you too.” Softly speaks Wooyoung as well, looking for San’s lips once more, and more, and more, kissing him until the three of them fall asleep together.

* * *

  
  


When Seonghwa walks into the room, as elegant as ever in his black suit and white shirt, the scenario he finds in front of him is anything but the one he expected.

He silently gets closer to the bed where his little pets are laying down, sound asleep, and it doesn’t take him more than a couple of seconds to understand what has been going on.

He feels the blood boiling in his veins at the sight of San’s plug on the sheets: whoever dared taking it out from his kitten is going to pay for that bitterly.

After taking out his ropes and handcuffs from a drawer, Seonghwa holds the kitten tail plug and brushes it along the curve of the boys’ hips, tickling them ever so slightly, until they wake up.

A spark of shock lights up San’s eyes, as soon as he realizes they have been caught, and Wooyoung and Yeosang don’t seem to be any less concerned than he is, since they are fully aware that their actions will have consequences. 

Judging from the expression on Seonghwa’s face, they’re definitely _very_ right.

He takes his time to severely stare at them, not saying a single word, just looking at the three disobedient pets with an eloquently raised eyebrow.

“So -He says, eventually breaking the silence. while the three of them sit on the bed, looking away from him- Did you have fun?”

The question hits them like an ice shower.

Seonghwa suddenly seems calm and unbothered.

 _Way too calm_ , in San’s experience. 

And this is not a good sign at all.

No one of them dares to answer.

“That was not nice of you, you know? Doing something like that to my back, knowing that I was coming to play with all of you… Knowing how much I love all of you… Breaking trust is never a nice thing to do, even more so when all I do is cherishing you and proving you how much I care about you. So now you’ll be punished. All of you. San -Seonghwa calls, and he answers standing up, promptly- Spread your legs for me, kitten.”

San complies with Seonghwa’s wish and stands in front of the bed, legs wide spread and cheeks red, incapable to hold the fierce gaze of his master.

“Clean him up now or, because of you, I won’t be touching San in a month.” Seonghwa says, watching Yeosang and Wooyoung kneel down, under each of San’s legs, but as soon as they start to raise their hands to touch him, he freezes them with an ice cold glare.

“Not so fast, bunnies.” He adds, kneeling and handcuffing their wrists behind their backs.

Wooyoung looks at Seonghwa with a forlorn expression.

“But… How are we-” He tries to retaliate, but Seonghwa clenches his fingers around the sharp jaw of the black bunny boy and slyly smiles.

“I wouldn’t know. But you seem like such a resourceful duo that I’m sure you will find a way.” Then, Seonghwa just walks towards the bed, unfastening his belt and letting it fall on the ground, making himself comfortable to enjoy the show of the two pretty bunnies trying to lick away every single drop of come dripping down San’s previously filled hole.

Every now and then, he mindlessly touches the increasingly bigger bulge between his legs and hums with blatant gloating, delighted.

“Yeosang?” Seonghwa suddenly calls for the white bunny, who turns his head immediately to look at him with an adorable, slicky pout, flushed pink cheeks and glassy eyes.

“Get over here, between my legs.”

Yeosang obeys, shamefully trying to hide away between his thighs the visible hard on he got just by licking away his own come from San.

When the pretty boy nestles in the space between Seonghwa’s legs, he unzips his trousers and pulls out his fully hard dick, gently pushing Yeosang’s head towards it.

“Be a doll and open up for Master. -Seonghwa orders, sweetly, while his bunny unfolds his lips to take inside his mouth as much as Seonghwa’s shaft as he can. -Now don’t you even dare to move a muscle. That’ll teach you patience.”

Yeosang barely nods with his head, trying to stay as still as he can, as he feels saliva slowly forming inside of his mouth but not daring to swallow, just letting it drip down on from his soft lips, while Wooyoung is left alone to eat San out with long, warm licks and wet sounds that only arouse Seonghwa more, as Yeosang can tell by the feeling of his dick’s veins engorging on his lips and against his tongue.

“San, do not make a sound, understood? Kitten?” Seonghwa orders to a more and more struggling San, who is still standing in front of the bed, feeling his knees failing him more and more with every stroke and caress from Wooyoung’s tongue and with every kiss he plants around his needy rim.

“But… Master… I need to…” San begs him with the most broken voice Seonghwa has ever heard coming from him, as he sees his beautiful body, beading with sweat drops, quiver.

“You need to what, baby? Tell me.” Seonghwa pins himself up on his elbows to better look at him, while gently caressing Yeosang’s hair and whispering, every now and then, how well he is doing and what an amazing baby bunny he is.

“I need to moan and I need you to take me and have me however you want to.” At this point, Seonghwa understands how San is just plain desperate for him.

His voice is completely shattered and he is clearly struggling at even forming coherent phrases.

Seonghwa smirks, excited: that’s how he loves to have San the most, desperate, needy, begging and at his complete mercy. Nonetheless, it is such an amazing sight to see that he decides to indulge in it a little more, and what’s more Yeosang’s mouth feels so amazingly warm and he’s so sloppily drooling all over him that, all in all, he couldn’t be any more pleased with all of his three pretty pets doing their duty and obeying him as they should.

“And do you think you deserve it, Sanie? Have you been a good kitten for me today?”

“N-no, Master, I have not… I have not and I so regret it.” San almost breaks down in tears, devastated at how good Wooyoung is eating him and, at the same time, digging with his teeth into his lower lip to try to stay silent, just as his master asked him to in the utmost wish to please him and prove him how good of a kitten he is.

But San is so close to hitting his limit and he is so overstimulated by Wooyoung that, he is sure, he could come untouched, and Seonghwa most definitely does not want it to happen.

“Let’s see if you have learnt your lesson then. -He says, inviting both Wooyoung and San to join him and Yeosang on the bed with a gesture of his hand- Come over here, precious angels.”

Wooyoung quickly and happily crawls up against Seonghwa’s chest, rubbing his head and nuzzling in the crook of his neck, filling up his nostrils with his intense perfume., while he feels his Master run his hands along his spine and caressing his smooth skin.

“You’ve done so good, Wooyoungie, you have been incredibly good. -Seonghwa murmurs gently, kissing Wooyoung’s swollen lips and biting them to better feel their plump texture under his teeth -Delightful, bunny, you are delightful. Such a good bunny. You have done an amazing job at cleaning up Sanie so thoroughly for me. Same goes for you, Sangie, you can now get up. Come here, give me a kiss.”

Yeosang surges forward to kiss Seonghwa, wetting his lips with his ones, glazed by his own saliva. He takes his time to suck them in his own and to relish in the sweet taste, running his tongue all over them only to suck them some more, enticed by the intoxicatingly good flavour. Then, at long last, Seonghwa frees their wrists from the grasp of the handcuffs, satisfied with them, and Yeosang plops down on him as well, locking his fingers with Wooyoung’s and fidgeting around the buttons of Seonghwa’s shirt, waiting for his word to be able to unbutton it.

“Can we undress you, Master? Please?” Wooyoung shyly asks, almost reading Yeosang’s mind and voicing his thoughts.

“Of course you can.” He answers, caressing their bodies, feeling their warmth against himself, while his eyes stare at San, still standing in front of the bed, still trembling as a leaf, still waiting to be addressed by him and to find out what does his Master have in store for him, both impatient and scared.

While Wooyoung unfolds his tie and Yeosang unbuttons his shirt with his mouth, thing which, Seonghwa is sure, he’s doing on purpose, since he knows how he adores when he does that, San hesitantly gets on the bed with them, but he curls up in a corner, expectantly yet too scared to get close, probably thinking he’s still mad at him.

When he’s finally undressed, Seonghwa sticks his hand out for him to take and pulls him down, on top of his chest, to hug him tight and to sprinkle his forehead with gentle kisses.

“Is Master still very mad at me?” San asks, nuzzling with his head in the hollow of his collarbone, his wet hair sticking to Seonghwa’s skin and his small, plump lips rubbing on his chest, too shy to turn the brushing into actual kissing, but giving Seonghwa waves of goosebumps nonetheless.

“No, kitten, I’m not mad at you, I love you too much to hold a grudge, but you need to promise me you won’t do things behind my back anymore, ok? All of you, my little pets. I am your master, but I get hurt, too.” Seonghwa gently speaks, sliding his hands in San’s hair and pulling him closer for a sweet, soft kiss, while Yeosang and Wooyoung, wrap their arms around them to welcome them in an intimate embrace.

“Now, I think you need to be rewarded for enduring your punishment so well, kitten.”

Seonghwa slides San to lay down on his back and swiftly gets on top of him, Wooyoung and Yeosang, instead, nestle up to San’s sides, holding his hands in their own.

“Go ahead, my sweet bunbuns. Worship him. Kiss him. Lick him. Let’s all show our little kitten how he deserves to be treated for being so brave and diligent.” These words are enough for Wooyoung to lean over San and head for his lips, eagerly nibbling on them, teasing him, making San follow instinctively every time Wooyoung playfully pulls away from him with a mischievous smirk on his face, only to give him a passionate kiss after a few back and forth. When their lips seal and their tongues entwine, San mewls, loudly, making Seonghwa pleasantly smile. Yeosang, for his part, starts to slowly trace the outline of San’s earlobe with the tip of his tongue, sliding down towards his neck to mark San with his lips, sucking in his soft skin and only releasing it from the tight grasp of his teeth when he knows it is going to be beautifully flourished with red and purple halos, which he afterwards takes all the time in the world to admire and kiss, like a living masterpiece.

In the meantime, Seonghwa picks up the abandoned bottle of lube which they have used earlier and generously pours it on his fingers, before working his way to San’s sensitive hole, caressing it on the outside at first, then, excruciatingly slowly, he slides inside of it to feel it clench around them as he starts to finger fuck him and to stretch his warm insides to prepare him for his already painfully hard dick.

“Please… Master… Please…” San implores, escaping Wooyoung’s lips just for a second and looking at Seonghwa with eyes filled with desire.

“Ah, you’re such a needy kitten, Sanie. What do you want, pretty? Use your words, baby, or I won’t understand you.” Seonghwa says, teasingly, as he pushes his fingers inside of him faster, adding a third one to the two already in and causing San to choke on his breath at the unexpected escalation of pleasure.

“Nnngh… Please… Pretty please, Master, take me…” He begs, eyes almost filled with longing tears.

Seonghwa sluggishly pulls out his fingers, smiling at San, while both Wooyoung and Yeosang stare at him, expectantly, and cross their arms on top of San’s chest to jerk each other off, unspeakably excited and high on the sight of Seonghwa’s throbbing dick, coated with glossy lube, sliding inside of San’s stretched hole and on the needy moans coming out of their kitten’s lips.

San squints his eyes and is barely able to breathe as he feels Seonghwa’s dick sliding inside of him and tearing his insides apart with his massive girth. He should be used to his insane dimensions, and yet every time feels always like the first: the pain, the excitement, the pleasure, the need, the drive, the desire never seem to dim down, and San adores it.

No one has ever taken him so well, so attentively and, at the same time, so ferally, and if there’s something that could make him come at the mere thought of is the way with which Seonghwa is, to him, both merciless and careful, dedicated and beastly.

He grabs San by the hips, adjusting him to better feel all of himself pushing inside of him and stretching him whole, and starts to very calmly push forward, with controlled thrusts meant to allow San to slowly adapt to his presence inside of him.

“Feels good, love?” Seonghwa asks while his fingers dig into the flesh of his hips and crawl lower to firmly secure their grip on his plump ass, spreading his cheeks wider to allow him to take his kitten deeper and better.

But San is so extatic that he doesn’t even manage to form a logical answer, his words melt into sluggish breaths and his chest is heavy with lustful pants, while in his mind the feast of the senses he is undergoing doesn’t leave room for any other thoughts.

Wooyoung and Yeosang are all over each other and their scorching hot and enticed moans anticipate their closeness to the climax, as they stand on their knees, facing each other on top of San’s helpless body, while Seonghwa groans as he increases the pace with which he is fucking him. San feels his Master hitting his sweet spot mercilessly with every vigorous thrust, he feels him roaring with relish at the way his hole unfurls as he fiercely, relentlessly, unstoppably pounds inside of him, and he tries to grab his own needy, leaking dick, but before he can reach for it, Seonghwa grabs his wrist and pushes it away.

“No baby -he says, viciously smirking with ill concealed gloating- No touching.”

San throws his head back, restlessly, tossing it against the soft pillow, his ears filled with the increasingly aroused moans of Wooyoung and Yeosang, until the both of them come on his torso with searing, milky white pearls and streaks that gently sit on his pale skin, shining like the most precious finery he could ever wear. As the two beautiful bunnies drop next to him, exhausted and appeased after the draining orgasm, Seonghwa smiles, finally feeling free to take over San and fuck him senseless, just the way he likes it.

In one blow, he pulls up both of his kitten’s legs, having them wrapped around his neck, and tightly pulls him closer by the waist, pinning him down with all of his own weight and thrusting with a pace so devastating and unrelenting that San almost blacks out, possessed by a sense of fulfillment and bliss beyond words given by the powerful way with which Seonghwa is able to conciliate relish, ruthlessness, excitement and domain, something to which San is just incapable to resist.

“Come for me, pretty kitten… Come for your Master now…” 

Seonghwa’s words push San to his limit and way beyond: he comes all over himself, powerless against the need to obey to his Master’s desires, while Seonghwa’s mighty growls of raw pleasure announce to him that he is about to follow his orgasm with his own.

The kitty moans and the mewls and the pretty cries coming out of San’s lips eventually bring him to the edge, not to mention how the sight of Wooyoung and Yeosang rubbing their come all over San’s body is of such a ravishing beauty to be much more than he can take: he bursts out in an endless, liberating, searing efflux of come that fills San up past his capacity, beautifully pouring out of his rim, smearing the sheets and glazing his skin.

Seonghwa keeps his kitten still for a few seconds afterwards, trying to catch his breath, broken by relishing, hushed growls, before he is able to pull out of him and plop down to join his beloved angels.

“Did we do well, Master?” asks San, looking at him with the most hopeful and innocent gaze, while Seonghwa welcomes him, Wooyoung and Yeosang all over his body and into his arms in a loving, blissful embrace.

“You did amazing, my pets. You did the best ever.” Seonghwa murmurs, his mind still clouded by the after effect of the powerful climax.

“We love you so much…” Whispers Yeosang, looking for Seonghwa’s lips, that promptly meet his ones in a soft kiss, followed up by San and Wooyoung, who each wait for their turns to lovingly kiss him as well and eager to melt in the sweet aftercare that always comes after every time they make love to each other.

“I love you too, darlings. I love you too.”


End file.
